A New Kind of Bond
by Schizzar
Summary: A story of oneshots of Vanyel x Stefan content. Exploring their love I guess you could say, for everytime Mercedes Lackey dropped off before a wonderful scene. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**So I've finally got around to finishing the first chapter. This is basically a story for all of the times Mercedes Lackey dropped off right before what would be a delicious yaoi smut scene. So it's all Vanyel x Stefan for now, though by request there might be some other pairings thrown in. So I don't own any characters mentioned in here, they all belong to Mercedes Lackey. Reviews are loved. **

Vanyel's mind seemed to short out as Stefan brought their lips together, hands boldly caressing the curve of Van's slim back. Stefan guided Vanyel through the soft kiss, keeping it slow and chaste, letting his feelings show in every motion he made. It embarrassed Vanyel, to moan softly into the kiss. He couldn't help it, really. He had been going so long without a loving touch that it made him feel like an inexperienced lover to feel it again.

"Gods, Van," Stefan murmured, short nails lightly scratching at his skin. "You're so perfect."

His lips found Vanyel's smooth neck and he kissed it once before abruptly biting. Vanyel gasped, arching into Stefan's arms as pain laced pleasure zipped down his back, and Stefan chuckled into his neck. He was like clay in the Bard's hand as Stefan laved his neck and slowly stripped him of his shirt.

It was odd for Vanyel, being led by a younger lover. The younger was much more experienced despite his age and Vanyel felt like he was the inexperienced one. Slowly, Stefan switched their positions, pulling himself on top of Vanyel as he sealed their lips together again. Finally moving out of his shell, the Herald Mage let his fingers drift to Stefan's shirt, undoing it the rest of the way and slipping it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"That's it," Stefan murmured, lipping at Vanyel's jaw as he spoke.

Vanyel moaned quietly as Stefan rolled his hips down, letting Vanyel feel his arousal through his breeches. He moved his hand to grip Stefan's hip as they locked lips again, feeling the smooth skin beneath his calloused hands. Stefan let him explore his chest as he wished, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, taking in the taste of the man he had lusted after for so long, and later fallen in love with.

"Stefan," Vanyel whispered.

Stefan whimpered as the older man's fingers lightly brushed over his nipples, making the pebble beneath his touch. Sure he was the dominant one in this but that didn't mean Vanyel was a completely passive lover, as he was quickly learning. Growing bolder, Vanyel trailed a hand down and stroked one of the clothed thighs, slowly moving up before lightly groping him through his pants, the action making Stefan buck a little at the touch.

"Oh Van, that's good," he hissed, pulling back and gazing down at him with a pleasured expression.

"Help me get these off, Stef," Vanyel ordered gently, wanting to continue before he got nervous again and wanted to back out.

Stefan grinned coyly down at him and then swung off the bed completely and Vanyel couldn't help but let his gaze follow him hungrily, watching as the younger slowly stripped himself of his breeches, letting Vanyel drink in the sight of his fully naked body. His muscles were well toned but Van's attention was mainly focused on the hard arousal nestled in a thatch of auburn curls. He was definitely bigger than Van would think, not that he was complaining, and Stefan smirked as he moved back to straddle Van's waist.

Their lips met again and this time Stefan dominated fully, grinding into Vanyel's still clothed lower body, tongue hungrily tasting him. Van could only sneak in a quick breath before his mouth was covered again, soft whimpers escaping his throat as they kissed. It didn't take long for the bard to get tired of this and he sat up, scooting down to Van's thigh's and undoing his breeches, tugging them down enough to expose his rather impressive length.

He stroked it in appreciation, fingers dancing lightly over the sensitive flesh, drawing heated gasps from the Herald Mage's throat.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, watching Van's eyes flutter close and his chest heave.

He moved further down Vanyel's body so that his head was level with the other man's cock, and he nuzzled Van's clothed thigh.

"Are you-" Van's sentence was cut off by a hitched gasp followed by a low moan as Stefan wrapped his lips around the tip and gently sucked, one hand stroking up and down lightly as he did so.

Unable to help himself, one of his hand's slid into Stefan's auburn locks, his hips jerking at the pleasurable feeling of wet heat around his arousal. Stefan's hand moved to steady his hips as he gently bobbed his head, lips working over the hard flesh as his tongue traced the underside. Moaning softly, Vanyel removed his hand from Stefan's hair for fear of ripping the soft strands out, instead letting his hands fall to the sheets, squeezing them as his body tensed with pleasure. One of Stefan's hands moved to rub his thigh soothingly, knowing that it was a type of pleasure the Herald Mage had probably never experienced before.

"Stef...oh gods Stefan I-"

His words were cut off by an abrupt moan as Stefan drew back to lightly nibble the tip. Van's back arched and Stefan's name fell from his lips in a heated gasp of pleasure, every muscle within him throbbing for release. Not wanting to tease, Stefan took as much of the hard flesh into his mouth as he could, dropping a hand to gently fondle him as he did so, trying to create as much stimulation to bring Vanyel off the edge.

It was a good tactic because moments later, Van's fingers threaded through his hair again and his hips jolted forward, spurting into his lover' mouth. Stefan swallowed it easily and continued to lick at the softening member before pulling away to let Vanyel calm down properly. His face was flushed and his eyes closed, strands of black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he tried to regain his lost breath. Stefan took his breeches off the rest of the way and then slipped into the bed beside his soon to be lover. Comfortingly, he stroked his chest and avoided the nipples so as not to stimulate him too much.

"No one's...ever done that to me," Van finally said, turning to look at Stefan, violet eyes bright.

"Really?" Stefan was surprised. "I'll have to do it more often to make of for lost experience."

"Not tonight. I'd rather have you..." Vanyel trailed off, flushing darkly.

Stefan raised a thin eyebrow, smiling coyly as he swung a leg over Vanyel's hips, swinging himself up to properly straddled the Herald Mage. "You'd rather have me where now?"

"I..."

Teasingly, Stefan slid his hands over Vanyel's chest, stopping at the nibbles to pluck them and draw a shuddering gasp from the man's lips. "Where would you like me Vanyel? If you don't tell me, how can I ever take care of you properly? I need to make a good first impression after all."

Vanyel swallowed, hands moving over Stefan's back to pull him closer so that his lips were at Stefan's ear. "I want you inside me Stefan, putting those hips of yours to good use and showing me exactly what it is that you can do. That's what I want."

Stefan's eyes widened at the unbridled lust in Vanyel's tone, a little surprised that the man had such an assertive streak as well as a knack for pillow talk. He couldn't help but let a whimper slip past his lips as Vanyel's teeth lightly scraped his ear lobe, fingernails raking down his back to grip his hips as he ground into him firmly. This was not something he had expected from the Herald Mage but it wasn't something he was going to even try to tame, instead opting for engaging the man in a rather heated kiss to remind him of what his place was in the relationship.

When he pulled away to give them both some much needed air, he looked down at him with hazel eyes darkened by lust, love swimming within the desire. "I intend to show you quite well, don't you worry dearest Vanyel."

He slid down Vanyel's body, hands drifting over every inch of skin as he did so, pausing for a moment to tease the now hard cock before slipping his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before reaching a single finger down to probe at his entrance. Vanyel tried not to tense as the finger slipped in, breaching him for the first time in years. Stefan kissed his tense thigh as he let him adjust from the penetration. After a moment, he pumped gently, trying to locate that bundle of nerves he knew he would find very entertaining to use to bring the man to the greatest pleasure he could.

A low moan from Vanyel assured him he had found it and he brushed up against it repeatedly, the action helping in loosening him up enough to slip the second finger in. Once he did that, he began to stretch, making sure to keep constant pressure up against the special bundle of nerves to keep him distracted from the pain with pleasure. By the time he added the last finger, Vanyel was rocking against him as breathy moans welled up from his throat and spilled from his lips, one hand moving to pump his length without even realizing he had made the decision to do so.

"That's sexy," Stefan murmured, tone amused.

His voice brought Vanyel out of his fog of pleasure and he flushed again, clearly embarrassed that he was reacting in such a way. "I...I'm sorry."

"Oh it is definitely nothing to apologize for," Stefan said, accenting his last words with a hard jab to the man's prostate. He took pleasure in the way Vanyel's eyes rolled, successfully cutting off whatever response the Herald Mage had been about to come up with.

He slipped the third finger in while he was distracted but it wasn't long after this he lost patience, taking his fingers out and moving up to line himself up. Vanyel stared up at him, violet eyes clearing as he slid his arms around Stefan's neck wordlessly, bringing him down for a soft kiss, the feeling very different from the quick and passion driven movements they had been going through before.

"I'll be gentle ashke, I promise," Stefan whispered into his lips, pushing forward to slip the tip past the muscle.

Vanyel whimpered, eyes slipping close as the bard pushed forward slowly until he fully seated within the Herald Mage. Stefan paused there so that Vanyel could adjust, instead taking the time to worship his throat and chest with lavish kisses and gentle nips, murmuring soft endearments as he did so. After a few moments, Vanyel moved his hips, rolling them down to elicit a low moan from Stefan. The bard pulled out and slipped back in, starting out slow so that Vanyel could feel every inch of him sliding in and out, claiming him completely. Vanyel didn't disappoint, meeting every thrust with a matching thrust of his own.

"Yes, that's it love," Stefan gasped, nuzzling the smooth neck as he pressed in and out, hardly able to control himself with Vanyel's heat surrounding him, clenching down on him in pleasure.

Stefan's name fell from Vanyel's lips in short, separated gasps as Stefan took him a little harder, kissing his neck as he did so. Vanyel had honestly forgotten what it was like to be filled so completely and so wholly, and found that it didn't feel wrong like maybe he thought it would be. He never thought anyone could make him feel as good as Tylendal had but Stefan was proving that he could mend his heart and make him feel just as wanted and loved as his previous lover.

A loud moan escaped his lips as Stefan slipped a hand down to gently tug at his length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Vanyel didn't know which way he wanted to go; down to feel more of Stefan's hard cock within him or up into the gripping hand that was stroking him so perfectly. He shuddered and writhed as Stefan's lips met his and he thrust harder, getting that spot within him every time without fail until Vanyel let out a harsh cry, his cock bucking in the bard's grip and painting their chests white as he released. As he clenched down around Stefan's arousal, muscles rippling with pleasure, Stefan found he couldn't hold back any longer and came with his lover, filling him until some dribbled out toward the base.

He just barely managed to keep from collapsing onto Vanyel, moving to the side and withdrawing his softening arousal as he did so. Vanyel's eyes were shut tightly, chest heaving from pleasure, cheeks flushed in such a way that made Stefan want to climb back on him and do it all over again. Instead, he looped an arm around Vanyel's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly.

"I love you ashke, I love you."

"I love you too, Stefan," Vanyel murmured, and found that he really did mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter begins pretty abrupt but like I said in the description, I'm taking every scene she drops off before a sexy lemon and continuing it. 8D So enjoy the second lemon which took way too long to make. The first line is credited to Mercedes Lackey because I took it right from the book. I own nothing and…enjoy! Reviews are loved!**

"Anything but that," Van replied vaguely, then gasped as Stefan curled his warm body around Van's chilled one.

His eyes widened as Stefan's warm arms moved around him, the contrast of temperatures making him shudder in a delightful way. One of the hands slid down, fondling him into hardness with ease as the other pinched at his nipples, each in turn. Each motion drew a soft moan of pleasure from his beloved and he nibbled the smooth skin of the mage's shoulder, adding a light pain to his pleasure.

"Your skin is so flushed ashke. I guess that means you're warm, so I can leave you be," Stefan murmured.

"Don't you dare," Vanyel hissed, rocking into the pumping hand in an attempt to ease the growing pressure.

Stefan abruptly drew his hands away, smirking when Vanyel practically whimpered in frustration. "No, I think you're warm enough now."

Vanyel spun quicker than Stefan anticipated, pinning the Bard effectively with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere until I get what I want," Vanyel growled, tone light.

"Really?" Stefan asked, unaware that Vanyel had such a playful nature. "Tell me what would that be? What do you want?"

"A number of things," Vanyel said.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"Too many to be listed," he sighed dramatically. "You should improvise instead."

Stefan grinned up at him and then slid his hands around Van's lower back, tugging him down to engage him in a long kiss, hands moving further down to massage his ass and encourage him to grind against him. He got a great pleasure of the heated gasps that emerged from Van's mouth as they kissed, as well as the feel of skin on skin. Vanyel moved back quite suddenly and then moved forward and up, hovering above Stefan's hard and waiting cock.

"I can do with this just fine though," Van said, staring down at his lover.

Stefan grabbed his hips and thrust up into him, earning an appreciative moan from Vanyel's lip. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn't have dared be so abrupt, but he knew that Van would still be loose from their love making the night before. It took a moment for Vanyel to catch his breath after such an entrance but once he did, he began to rock eagerly against Stefan, letting the Bard's cock slide in and out of him. He was surprised at how quickly the feel of the Bard within him was becoming addicting, and voiced it.

"I don't mind having you in my bed all day," Stefan murmured, pumping up a little harder, hitting Vanyel's prostate just right.

"Oh, Stefan," Vanyel whispered, moving a little faster.

Stefan met his enthusiasm easily, hands tightening on Vanyel's smooth thighs as he thrust up into him and then he leaned up, catching one of the Herald-Mage's nipples in his mouth, suckling on it. The reward for his action was a swift gasp and whimper from Vanyel, the muscles beneath his hands quivering in pleasure. Vanyel's reactions to pleasure were intoxicating and Stefan found he couldn't get enough, wanting to be deeper within his lover, wanting to see just how insane with lust Vanyel could get.

"Ashke, I want to try something with you," he murmured against the heaving chest, stilling his thrusts, however hard it was to do.

"Now?" Vanyel muttered, squirming restlessly.

"I want you to turn around and let me try something," Stefan whispered, nipping at the flesh a few times before moving his hands down to the bed as Vanyel did as he ordered.

Stefan leaned against the headboard and then guided Vanyel down onto his length again, nuzzling his neck all the while before slipping his hands underneath the Herald-Mage's knees and lifting them up, leaving Vanyel completely powerless to move his hips easily. He gave an experimental thrust and Vanyel let out a low moan, head falling forward a little. The position allowed Stefan to go much deeper within him and Vanyel felt his arousal flare even higher as Stefan began a steady pace, gasping against his shoulder.

"How is that, ashke?" Stefan asked, words separated a bit by his grunts of pleasure.

Vanyel slid a hand around to slip into Stefan's auburn locks, bringing their lips together. The intensity of the kiss successfully conveyed his message that Stefan was pleasuring him just right and the clenching of his muscles around his cock let him know that the Herald-Mage was close to climaxing. When the fierce kiss broke, Stefan captured the man's earlobe in his teeth before gasping out,

"Touch yourself. I cannot last much longer like this."

Vanyel smirked, but the smirk turned into a moan of Stefan's name when the Bard thrust just right, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He slid his hand down, making a show of it for he could feel Stefan's eyes on him, watching as his hand curled around his arousal and began to pump. He teased the slit and the tingles it sent through him made him writhe in Stefan's firm grasp and he decided perhaps it wasn't a good idea to stimulate himself so much in such a position, instead moving back to stroking, picking up the speed as he felt is climax approach.

With a few more well angled thrusts, Stefan sent Vanyel over the edge, drawing a long cry out from the man's throat. The rhythmic clenching and the sigh of Vanyel coming pushed Stefan over the edge and with a groan of Vanyel's name, he came within him, pressing heated kisses to the sweating shoulder as he did so. He released Vanyel's legs as he came down from his climax and embraced his love, nuzzling his neck.

Vanyel panted in his ear, muscles loosening and relaxing as Stefan eased out of him. "You are amazing," he said softly.

Stefan kissed the Herald-Mage's throat. "Thank you, ashke. I think your beauty is mind-blowing, so you know. But I think we should clean up, don't you?"

Vanyel sighed, a soft smile on his lips. "As much as I'd like to stay in bed the rest of the day, yes I agree."

Stefan laughed and gave his lover another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you frequent my dA you'll realize that this was not mentioned in my I'm updating these stories section. But since it's Valentine's Day I decided I had to post a lemon in some shape or form. So. HERE IT IS! :D I hope you enjoy some Stefan/Vanyel love. I don't own the Herald-Mage trilogy and reviews are quite loved!**

"How am I going to make sure tonight is so memorable you come _running_ back here when you've got the treaty," Stefan breathed in his ear.

"Oh I can think of a few things," Vanyel replied, the tension draining out of him as he realized Stefan didn't mind that Vanyel had to go to Rethwallen

Well, he minded but it didn't dampen his feelings and that was what mattered. Stefan was so close, he was practically melting into him, his breathing rough in Van's ear.

"You said that before," Stefan murmured, lips capturing his ear lobe briefly. "Have a few secret fantasies, ashke?"

"Perhaps," Vanyel turned in his lover's arms so they were face to face. "There's something I want to try."

Hazel eyes brightened with curiosity, an unspoken sign for him to continue.

"I want to taste you," he said quietly, and with the decency to blush as Stefan's eyes widened surprise.

Vanyel didn't give him time to argue, not that he was going to, for he moved fluidly to his knees with his fingers at the laces of the Bard's breeches. He undid them deftly, releasing the already half hard arousal.

"Van, you don't have to-"

"I _want _to."

Stefan smiled. "Just as long as I get to treat you after. I have a few things I want to try on you."

He could tell Vanyel was pleased with his words, thanks to their bond. Talking was done though, for the Herald Mage's next action left him breathless _and _speechless. Vanyel slipped the head of Stefan's arousal into his mouth, tonguing the slit briefly to send shocks of pleasure through him.

"Dammit, Van-" Stefan hissed, fingers moving through the silver streaked black tresses.

Van didn't answer, partially because he couldn't and partially because he decided to take more of the length into his mouth. The gasps his actions elicited from Stefan were like some sort of addicting drug, and Vanyel found that he actually _liked_ the taste of the Bard. _All of him is an addiction_. _I could never leave him, not when everything about him calls me back,_ he thought.  
Stefan moaned softly as his lover began to move his head, tongue running over the hard flesh expertly with a skill that Stefan would envy if he could think coherently. Belatedly, he realized that his legs were about to give out from pleasure moving in waves through him. Before he could gasp out a warning, Vanyel's hands slipped around to grasp his thighs. A tingle ran through him, and once the tingle was gone, he couldn't move.

_Oh that bastard, _he thought. _Sure I won't fall but-_

_  
_Vanyel pulled away, exposing the Bard's smooth cock to the cold air. Silver eyes met his slyly and his delicate pink tongue moved out to gently flick over the tip. A shuddering, muffled moan escaped past Stefan's closed lips and Vanyel found that the sounds were strangely arousing. He pulled away again and stood, hand wrapping around his cock and pumping slowly. Hazel eyes glared defiantly at him until Vanyel's nail lightly dipped into the slit, rubbing skillfully. Stefan's eyes rolled and then shut tightly.

"I've never had a chance to really explore you," Vanyel commented nonchalantly, a smirk on his lips. "Will you allow me that?"

He released the spell and Stefan nearly collapsed from the abrupt release. Vanyel steadied him, giving him a chance to recover.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Stefan said, tone sheepish. "I've been selfish, haven't I?"

Vanyel smiled warmly and kissed him lightly, fingers linking behind his neck. One hand slid down to massage his cock once more and Stefan responded earnestly, dominating the kiss and bucking into Vanyel's grip. Slowly, Vanyel moved them backwards, keeping his hand steady as he did so and then once he had reached the edge of the bed, he lightly pushed the Bard down. But instead of crawling on top of him, Vanyel sunk to his knees again and replaced his hand with his mouth, suckling at the hard length.

"Mmm, that's good," Stefan murmured as Vanyel's tongue slid along the underside. His hands twisted into his lover's hair and he struggled not to buck into that moist heat.

His climax was just in reach when the Herald-Mage pulled away, silver eyes almost mocking as he pushed Stefan fully onto his back before moving to undo his own breeches. Stefan raised his eyebrows and licked his hips as Vanyel's ever perfect body was slowly revealed to him and it took all of his willpower not to get up and claim the man right then and there. However, that would not go with what he had planned so he remained in place dutifully.

Vanyel leaned over him then, stripping his shirt off and tossing it to join his own clothes, before pressing into him, skin to skin. Stefan rolled his hips up into the firm arousal of Vanyel's cock before engaging him in a tight lip lock, slipping his tongue in as a reminder that now _he_ was leading. Vanyel fell back into the role of the submissive easily. Inwardly, Stefan smirked, for he knew now that Vanyel would be surprised at what he was about to offer.

"Van," he murmured, breaking their lips apart. "I want you in me."

Vanyel's eyes widened. "I-"

"Please," he whispered, letting his eyelids slip to half mast, followed by a sultry pout. "I've been thinking about it for awhile now." His hands drifted down to grab the man's ass firmly, urging him forward and rolling his hips just right so that Vanyel's arousal ended up right at his willing hole. "And this night is about you so you should get the most pleasure."  
Vanyel smiled. "Well, if you absolutely insist."

Stefan coaxed the Herald-Mage onto his back and straddled his hips, hands moving immediately to the beautiful cock of his lover and stroking it. Vanyel moaned softly, hips moving up into the careful touch. The Bard kissed his lover again, a quick one, before moving to the side and lipping at his earlobe, then his neck, slowly migrating until he had one of the Herald-Mages nipples trapped in his mouth. Arching his back, Vanyel whispered Stefan's name heatedly, one of his hands slipping down to stroke the Bard's hard length.

"I need you to prepare me, _ashke_," Stefan murmured against his chest. "Can you do that for me?"

Vanyel's answer was to grab the lube and slick up his fingers, moving it back down to Stefan's cock, stroking it a few times before bringing it to his puckered entrance. The Herald-Mage locked their lips in a kiss again as he probed the entrance, and once getting a soft pleasured whimper from the Bard, pushed the first finger inside. _Gods its been awhile since I've been entered,_ Stefan thought, wriggling his hips as Vanyel's finger slowly pumped in and out of him. He gasped for the second finger and then almost right after it the third, rolling his hips down onto the fingers eagerly and moaning desperately into the Herald-Mage's mouth.

"You're so eager," Vanyel said, a small chuckle in his voice.

"I just want it so bad," Stefan replied breathlessly, smirking when he felt Vanyel's cock jump against his thigh. _So he likes dirty talk, hm? _"I'm gonna ride you until I'm content."  
"Really?"

Vanyel spun them so quickly Stefan was momentarily disoriented. With a smirk, Vanyel stared down at him. Stefan stared up at him heatedly, remembering just how strong the man was after that move. _Oh this is going to feel good. _He moved his hips down rubbing his entrance enticingly against his lover's arousal, sliding his eyes close and moaning. Just as he thought he would, Vanyel took the silent permission and pushed forward, the tip of his hot length slipping inside. Stefan arched his back and the Herald-Mage used to the move to slip his hands under his back, pulling him up partially and sucking one of the pebbled nubs into his mouth, all the while pushing in. Once he was in, he stopped the pleasurable ministrations of his tongue and laid him back down, kissing him softly.

"Are you ready love?" he murmured.

"Oh am I," Stefan whispered, hands crawling up Vanyel's back and curling around his shoulders. "Take me hard _ashke!_"

Vanyel pulled back and pushed back in slowly, not quite ready to grant the Bard's request, instead taking in the sensations of Stefan's muscles clamping down on his cock, milking it as he thrust in and out. He hadn't been inside anyone in a long time, and he had forgotten just how intense it could be to have the grasping heat rippling around his sensitive arousal.  
"Yes, _ashke,_ yes!"

Vanyel didn't reply to the cries, instead biting down lightly on the Bard's collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth and tonguing it as he thrust a little harder, brushing up against his prostate. Stefan responded eagerly to the action, crying out for more shamelessly and rolling his hips down. One of his hands slipped down to stroke himself off and Vanyel felt a small thrill go through him as he watched a drop of pre come drip down before being swiped up by the Bard's hand.

_That is hot,_ he thought, dragging his tongue across the Bard's chest and tasting him. _Now I know why he said that the first night. _  
"Vanyel! Oh gods, Van!"

Vanyel couldn't tear his eyes away as the firm length bucked and released his seed, splattering his chest with it. The Bard clenched down around him as he came and the movement was what did it for the Herald-Mage. With a gasp of Stefan's name, he coated the Bard's tight hole with his seed, before rolling away so as not to crush the poor man when he collapsed. They both lay there for a moment, each panting.

"That was good," Stefan said, finally looking over at him. "I want to do it again. Soon."

Vanyel crooked an eyebrow. "Round two already?"

Stefan rolled on top of him, meeting the Herald-Mage's smirk with his own. "Oh yes."


End file.
